From Seventh Heaven With Love
by WellingtonBoot
Summary: When phone calls no longer work Tifa tries sending the delivery boy, infamous Cloud Strife, a letter via his own postal service. It's ironic that the most important messages of all still fail to get through. Set after Advent Children
1. Spiral

**Author's Note: **This story is written under the assumption that Cloud and Tifa are not together after Advent Children... Now this was a random "splat" that ended up in my notepad at work. Just one of those little stories that you should share though, you know? So it's short but sweet (I hope). Big thanks go to chibipinkbunny for beta reading this. I hope you can see some improvement. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Spiral**

Pulling up to the local postal station in the West suburbs of Edge, Cloud gave a quick nod of greeting to the shop owner who gestured at him to have a seat before rushing into the storeroom. Cloud sat patiently, upright, enjoying the cool, clean breeze and morning sunshine coming through the little shop's doors and windows. A small smile tugged at his lips as he felt golden light warm his shoulders.

Cloud refocused his eyes on the humble goods of the shop, and wondered if he should buy some lunch before setting off. He hadn't been home the night before so Tifa hadn't made him lunch. Or the day before that even. Or the day before that...

The local postal stations had actually been Tifa's idea. All the villages, towns, and small cities spread throughout Gaia had their postal stations from before Meteor. They were unused, most of them converted into general shops and small travelers' cafes. She suggested he used them for making multiple collections from one place more efficient. Cloud had been thinking it over when Tifa had interjected with a soft feminine smile the amount he could save on fuel, the cost he could save on maintenance of Fenrir and the time he'd save, all allowing him to have more time to spend at home.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud crash. A heaving grunt and an exasperated sigh penetrated through the walls of the shop all the way from the back room.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked, concerned in the doorway.

"I don't know what the hell is in this package but it's damn heavy," the shopkeeper huffed, bent over a small rectangular parcel wrapped in brown paper and a string.

Cloud lifted it easily with his mako-enhanced biceps and turned it over in his hands. It was only the size of a book. Turning it over again, he noticed his name scrawled over the white label in elegant, feminine handwriting. There was no address, just his name.

"You going to take the rest of the packages or what?" The shopkeeper was watching him impatiently.

Thanking the shopkeeper, Cloud scoped up the small bag of packages and letters and walked out to his bike, placing them carefully into the storage compartment at the back, all but one.

* * *

_Dear Cloud,_

_I hope this reaches you. This is the part for Fenrir __that __you ordered from the mechanic. He brought it round the other day and since you haven't been home for a while, and my calls don't seem to be getting through to you, I thought I'd send it to you. Pretty handy since you're the delivery boy, right?_

_I hope you're well._

_~Tifa_

_

* * *

_

Kalm was the quiet, pretty, little town in the North, situated close to the mountains where a cool and fresh air constantly floated through the streets. Cloud was starving as he pulled up shortly after daybreak. He wasn't a fan of all-nighters, especially when it was as windy as it had been. He squeezed his shoulder blades together as he sat down on one of the soft, wooden stools of the inn, rubbing the side of his head in irritation. A jabbing headache, the type that causes pain right behind the eyes, was leaving neither him nor his sense of pain alone.

"Usual fry-up?" The barkeeper smiled warmly.

"Yeah," Cloud muttered as he planted his elbow onto the bar surface for support. He hung his head as he rubbed the back of his neck with his rough fingers when the smell of wood polish hit his nose. Rich, earthy and mixed with chemicals. Lifting his head, suddenly he was reminded of home, Seventh Heaven, the kids, and the beautiful barmaid that always managed a smile for him. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut and turned his head to the side as he stared out of the window, ignoring the impulse to pull out his phone and make a call. Then he remembered the small, cutely decorated envelope lodged into his back pocket. He fingered at the seal of its back absentmindedly as he waited for his food and then tore it open.

* * *

_Hi Cloud! :)_

_We know you're busy so Tifa told us to send a letter. You are too busy to answer the phone! Denzel says he wants to beat you at sprinting again. He says he's faster now (I don't think so!). Daddy is visiting soon I'm real excited. Make sure to send us something if you go somewhere nice. You going to Kalm or the chocobo farm? :D_

_Lots of love from me and Denzel. (And especially Tifa but don't tell her I said that.)_

_Marlene xxxx_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Cloud,_

_Thank you for sending the kids those miniature chocobo sculptures. They're really well made and all different colors. Where did you get them? I think getting a gift from you made their day. It's the first time you've contacted them in a while._

_Don't forget you can always call the bar. It'd be nice to know how you've been. We all miss you._

_~ Tifa_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Cloud,_

_It's been three weeks. Is everything okay? I have no idea where you are and you haven't rung the bar; I know that from the missed calls list. I would have thought these letters weren't getting to you if it wasn't for the present you sent the children a couple weeks ago, and you must have delivered it to the back door yourself._

_Please call._

_~ Tifa_

_

* * *

_

_Hey Cloud :)_

_Tifa's becoming worried about you. We are too. I thought you were going to pay more attention to us from now on... I don't like seeing Tifa sad, or Denzel. Please don't run away again._

_Lots of love,_

_Marlene xxXxXxX_

_Cloud, I'm writing this under Marlene's letter so it gets to you at the same time. I'd also like you to come home. It's not as fun when you're not here. I'm the only guy in the house and Marlene bothers me more. Maybe you're just chickening out from our race? :P Don't worry, I'm sure you can beat me, it'd just be cool to have you around again._

_Denzel_

_

* * *

_

_Hey, jackass. Get your scrawny hide back to Seventh Heaven or I'll ram my arm down your damn throat. Marlene tells me you've been gone for weeks. Who the hell do you think you are? Saviour of the Planet my ass. I hope Tifa gives you a damn slap._

_Barrett_

_

* * *

_

_Cloud_

_You're an asshole._

_Yuffie_

_

* * *

_

_Hi, Clo__ud, it's Cid._

_Heard you've disappeared or something. If you ever come through Rocket Town me and Shera are around._

_Ah *** it! No offense, but that's some ****ing **** you're pulling on your family. I mean ****. Get it together, man._

_Shera wanted me to tell you that you're welcome to come over any time._

_Cid_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Cloud,_

_Nanaki here. News of your absence has reached me. I can't begin to think about what might have happened, but I'm always in Cosmo Canyon if you want to stop by. I've noticed people are still sending and receiving letters here too which I told Tifa. I really think you should try and talk to her just to let her know you're okay._

_I've notified Vincent, also. He's on the lookout for you._

_Kind regards,_

_Nanaki_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Cloud,_

_News has filtered down the grapevine and it sounds as if you've been getting an awful lot of letters lately. Just to add mine to the pile, I hope everything is well and your absence is not due to any hugely serious reasons. As the head of the WRO, be rest assured I will do whatever I can if the latter is indeed the case. My schedule will always be cleared to make room for you._

_If__ time permits__ think you should call your family. They love you very much._

_Kind regards,_

_Reeve_

_

* * *

_

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Reason

**Author's Note:** Thanks goes to chibipinkbunny for beta reading again, as well as to my friend L for helping with a particular section. You're both awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reason**

The sun was starting its slow ascent into the sky. The morning air was also thick and heavy with moisture from the night before and smelled faintly of wet roadside dust and earth. Out of the corner of Cloud's eye, warm blues, greens and reds drank in the sunlight. Flowers, birds and harmless fiends of the wilderness blurred out behind him as he continued to drive. Then, as Cloud drove deeper into the city of Edge, stoney grays and browns reminded him that he was back in the city.

He drove slower as he traveled deeper into the suburban jungle of building construction and early-morning food markets. Passers by would point at him from time to time and say, "That's Cloud Strife!" though it wasn't as bad as it had been a couple years ago. At least he could now drive down a semi-busy street without being asked for autographs and pictures; although he still appreciated the occasional nods of respect.

He had arrived at the postal station earlier than usual. Dismounting from Fenrir, he kicked out the standing support and looked over the glossy-black bodywork for any scratches. There was one down the left-hand side, fresh from only the night before. He scratched his neck roughly in frustration, for he had only touched up the damage from fighting Kadaj a few weeks ago. He pulled off his goggles and walked into the small shop.

The shopkeeper wasn't behind the counter. Cloud looked down the aisles to see if he was stacking the shelves, yet he saw no one. Walking into the back room he saw the usual small bag of letters and packages, but still no shopkeeper. With a dismissive sigh, he bent down to pick up the bag and began to walk out when he heard laughter from the street outside. His body froze stiff, and he waited.

He emerged. His short hair, plain clothes and apron were faded though clean, and he was carrying his usual rag in his hands as he made small talk with the woman next to him. Her black and white outfit were a stark contrast to his. She was laughing politely but genuinely as Cloud had seen her do many times with her own customers. They both stepped over the threshold and as she came to a stop her eyes gradually moved from the shopkeeper's and came up to meet his. Her facial expression relaxed and they simply stared at each other. Dark, shimmering red versus cold, ocean blue.

The shopkeeper was wiping his hands on his rag with an expectant smile on his face when he suddenly felt very awkward. He turned around and cleared his throat as he tried to look busy. The famous delivery boy and barmaid continued to stare each other out behind him. Save the background noise from the street: the bustle of happy locals and laughter of children playing, the shop was silent.

The expression in the woman's eyes then changed, became softer and sadder. She stepped forward, which took Cloud off guard, and he tilted his chin up instinctively, trying hard not to swallow. In her left hand was a letter. His heart sank, though his blank face didn't betray him. He continued to look into her eyes as she planted the letter firmly but gently on his chest. He took it carefully and then watched her walk away, her dark, raven hair catching the morning sunlight as she turned from the shop's entrance and walked back down the street. Finally he willed himself to look at the front of the letter where his name was written in elegant, feminine writing.

* * *

_Dear Cloud,_

_It's been over a month now, nearly two in fact, and I can't ignore what you're doing to us, our family, any more. You never return my calls even though I know you get them, and maybe I've been convincing myself that that's okay because you've always done that, but you could have at least called for the children's sake. __You haven't stopped by, __even though I know you've been in town to make and collect deliveries - even to our own home - and I simply can't understand that because I thought things were finally getting back on track. Lastly, you can't even return our letters, the very form of communication that you deliver to hundreds of people everyday._

_I'm tired of this. If you never wanted to be with us then I wish you'd made that clear from the start. The kids are hurting. I'm hurting. It's all because you aren't willing to be with us in the same way as before. I promised myself I'd always be there for you, and I always will, but things simply can't carry on like this. If you want to visit we'll always be happy to see you, I know it would mean the world to the kids, but in every other sense I think it's time you moved out of our lives and moved on with your own. This is honestly the last thing I wanted, but you've given me no choice._

_Forever your friend,_

_Tifa_

_

* * *

_

Tifa's heartbeat hammered in her chest, drumming with upset. In the past few months relations had been strained between her and Cloud, but she had realized for the second time that Cloud would always be who he was: distant and unaware of his effect on those who cared about him. Unlike last time though, she had come to a different conclusion. Perhaps she was fooling herself, trying to grasp at remnants of a childhood-born love that had never resurfaced beyond their teens. Cloud had now made it clear, in more ways than one, that he didn't want his family, which included her, any more.

So why was it that her heart was still beating out of control, and she felt that empty feeling of regret, even guilt, over abandoning her childhood friend? No, she wasn't abandoning him, just pushing him to move forward. She was still doing what was best for him. Maybe then she was the one who felt abandoned, not good enough, and in his eyes, nothing worth holding onto. She felt her body shudder at that. Her thinking was negative, unhelpful, but how could she help herself? She was the fool for secretly wanting more from him for all these years. This was all the inevitable, irrevocable result.

She rounded the corner to see Seventh Heaven, her home, livelihood, looking just as it had when she had left. Her eyes closed briefly to mask the image before she opened them again. It still looked exactly the same. It was still her home.

She knew she could be stronger than this.

Moving up the steps from the street she slid her key into the front door and walked inside. The air smelt faintly of spices, ale, and her cooking. Yes, it was definitely still her home. Cloud or no Cloud, it should make no difference, she told herself reassuringly.

Wandering across the landing she knew Marlene and Denzel were watching her carefully as she passed their room. They knew she had gone to meet Cloud, though what she had gone to say to him they did not know. She appreciated their silence. She would tell them in time.

Before heading into her own room she caught sight of Cloud's office. The small desk and colorful pictures hanging around it were bathed in light coming from the window. Holding the door frame as she walked through it, she allowed herself to enter his private space. She had barely been in the room since he'd left all those weeks ago. Tifa scanned the room with a relieved feeling of letting go. Maybe she should think about turning it into a guest room since he would no longer be staying here. She held that thought for a moment before turning on her heels to head back towards the doorway when a thin, white, rectangular object caught her eye. On the desk lay a sealed envelope covered in an almost unnoticeable layer of dust. On the front was her name written in elegant, strong handwriting. The down-strokes were thick and the letters were seldom joined together, yet neat; it could be from no one but him.

* * *

_Dear Tifa,_

_Firstly, I want to say sorry for what I put you through when I disappeared. It was unfair on you and the children and I regretted my actions every day I was gone. Secondly, I want to thank you for always sticking by me, through everything we've been through. You're more than just a good friend, you've repeatedly been my savior. Thirdly, I feel like I've been blind all this time. Things still haven't changed, despite my promises to you. I meant it when I said I'd be there forever, and when I said things would be okay now that I had you, and they are. I'm happy living with you and the children. I want things to stay this way._

_What I really want to say is I love you, Tifa. I just hope you feel the same way._

_Cloud_

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Resolve

**Resolve**

By the time Tifa had finished reading the letter she had turned ghost-white. The words stood out, bold and vulnerable: _"S__orry... Thank you... Blind all this time... Said I'd be there forever... things would be okay now that I had you... Want it to stay this way...I love you, Tifa.__"_

Her heartbeat was no more; it had vanished.

"_I just hope you feel the same way."_

"Oh no..." she gasped, helpless.

"Tifa!"

"When did he write this?" she muttered anxiously to herself, turning the paper over frantically to find a date.

"Tifa, are you going to help me cook this batter or what?" Yuffie yelled from downstairs.

Grabbing her keys, Tifa flew down the stairs and darted for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Yuffie's concerned face appeared from the kitchen, flour and lard clinging to her face and hair.

"He loves me, Yuffie!" Tifa exclaimed, throwing the door open.

"_What?_ Tifa, what are you talking about? I know you love him and everything but you can't cling on like this. He's the already biggest asshole that's ever existed for leaving you and now -"

"Just read his letter." Tifa had already shut the door.

Feeling a little dejected Yuffie looked aside to the piece of paper Tifa had left on the stand. She walked over while continuing to stir the batter mix, not really knowing what to do with it next. The words were all laid out for her to see. She read every one once, twice, three times, and, before she could regain control of her senses, the mixing bowl was crashing to the floor.

"_I'm tired of this, Cloud... the kids are hurting, I'm hurting... you aren't willing to be with us in the same way as before." _

Her own words rattled through her mind like a wave of gunfire.

"_I promised myself I'd always be there for you, and I always will, but things simply can't carry on like this... I think it's time you moved out of our lives and moved on with your own... you've given me no choice."_

"No, no, no," she kept gasping.

"_Forever your friend,_

_Tifa"_

"I'm such an idiot!"

She darted onto the nearest public transport vehicle and watched as images of Edge died away and faded into the background. Yuffie would look after the children, and that was a comfort since she was setting off on a wild goose chase to find a very agile man on a very speedy and agile bike.

Her phone rang.

"Oh my goodness, Tifa, just – like – what? - I mean, crap! Cloud is _definitely_ not an asshole."

Tifa felt her cheeks warm at Yuffie's outburst. "I know..." she murmured quietly, distant, as she recalled his elegant handwriting, something he must have been working on considering how messy it usually looked.

"Good luck, okay! I'll hold down the fort!" Yuffie instantly rang off.

Flipping her phone shut, Tifa gazed out of the window at the rolling plains that surrounded both Edge and Midgar. Where would he have gone next?

He wasn't at the church in Midgar's ruins, in Nibelheim, his villa in Costal Del Sol, Kalm... It had been several days of searching and she was too exhausted to think of where to go to next when a quick blur of black metal roared past the bus. In the unclear light of dusk the lights looked almost too far away to be distinguishable, but she knew it was Cloud. She was heading in the right direction. Now she just had to know where to stop.

As she made her way into the city, she spotted his bike parked by a travellers' inn. Upon entering, the first thing she noticed was a scraggly old man watching TV from the reception desk while tutting at the weather forecast.

"Excuse me, is Cloud Strife booked in here?" she asked, approaching the counter, wrapping her arms around herself as the cold room air of the room clung to her skin.

"Yeah. Nice fellow, he is. Quiet too. If it wasn't for that big sword he carries around I'd find it hard to believe that he was..." The old man's words slowed as he studied the woman in front of him. "You're not a fan, are you?" he asked bitterly.

Despite herself, Tifa laughed. "Not exactly."_ If anything I could say he's a fan of mine. _"I live with him in Edge."

The old man looked doubtful.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart," she finally admitted.

"Oh! Right, well, he's in room six. He retired quite a while ago though, best to be quiet in case he's asleep," he winked.

She knocked on Cloud's door tentatively, her senses aching to hear any sound of life from the other side. There was a shuffling sound, and then the door opened, the old hinges creaking in protest. The dim light of the room beyond contrasted sharply with the bright yellow light of the hallway, and then he appeared, one spike of his blond hair, and then another, before his full face came into view.

"Have you read my letter?" she whispered, her breath ghosting against him.

He regarded her for a moment before looking down to show her that the letter that was already in his hand. The seal was unbroken; the letter had not been read. Regret collapsed and she flung her arms around him, her lips colliding with his softly, passionately and eager.

He was stunned. Though as he felt her eyelashes brush his cheek, and the caresses of her full lips, he forgot his sense to think and kissed her back slow and deliberately. She melted into his arms until there was no more space between them. Only the brush of quality paper against her side reminded her to break away. He was smiling. Pulling her close again as he rested his forehead on the softness of her hairline and braced himself in order to contain the emotions coursing through him. "So you love me back?" he managed.

She gasped her reply. "Yes."

He drew back to brush a tear from her cheek. Her eyes were shimmering with tears yet to fall. "What made you change your mind?" he asked softly.

His words initially took her by surprise, but then she remembered the words in his letter: _If you feel nothing towards me at all I will understand whether you remain silent or send me a letter addressing it directly, it doesn't matter._

"I didn't realize you were in love with me, Cloud. I..." She kept seeing her letter out of the corner of her eye still in his hand. She took it from him suddenly and tore it to pieces, which resulted in a highly confused expression from Cloud, before she chucked them out of the window.

"Why did you..."

"I wrote it before I knew how you felt about me."

His eyes grew wide as he took her arms in his rough hands. "You mean, you've only just read my letter?"

She nodded slowly, and then began to laugh behind her smile. He looked like he was in shock.

"So all that time..."

"I didn't know, Cloud."

He let out a gasp and rubbed the side of his head while she watched him. "I thought you were rejecting me..." For the first time in the conversation his expression became forlorn.

Her eyes grew soft with compassion. She buried her face in his neck. A finger traced down from behind her ear and tilted her jaw upwards again to meet his lips. They both let go of the letters that were written or read too late and followed their instincts. It had only taken the writing of a few unspeakable words to get there, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Unimaginative end, I know. I wanted to give this an end though, rather than leave it hanging. So! My want for a CxT story plot I never found myself has been satisfied. I hope you enjoyed it also! Thanks again to my beta reader. And thank you all for the reviewers! :)


End file.
